


Silent, Dark, Lonely

by SecondSilk



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's Silence challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent, Dark, Lonely

Wesley always associated silence with darkness and loneliness. By the time he was nine the cupboard under the stairs was his alone, but not happily so.  
Fred banished the last darkness from his room. Her mere presence sang to him, and nothing was silent again.

Then the loneliness returned, in one rasping breath. Followed by the silence, held in warm arms, refusing the remember that it was a lie, as the darkness finally welcomed him.

*

Illyria stood, Wesley dead at her feet and Vale dead by her hand. For the first time, in that silence, the world felt too big.


End file.
